


折枝03-04

by SArlene



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SArlene/pseuds/SArlene





	折枝03-04

03

沈巍被接到赵云澜的保护范围时还是一头雾水的，他站在楼下看着自己过了二十年的家，一朝远离，未黄先落的绿叶子在他眼前飘零打转。沈巍看了窗户片刻，家人都已经不在，只剩他自己，在哪里不都是一样？可他还是觉得鼻酸。

“沈先生，走吧。”

来接他的全都穿着一身黑西装，赵云澜除了司机另外给他派了两个保镖，还担心有人对他不利，三个人站在那像一堵墙。沈巍钻进宾利车里，他没有行李，只有一个小时候爸爸给他雕的玩具小鸟，他握在手心端详了一会儿揣进衣服内袋里。

沈巍坐在司机后面，他一点困意都没有，突然遭逢变故的苦闷好像现在才找上他，沈巍心里边没有底，他睡不着心慌得厉害，也不清楚赵云澜给他安排在哪里，是私人公寓，还是适合安排他的小房子。

他闭着眼睛模模糊糊地想不出个应对方案，只能坐以待毙地等着，这让他非常不安。

“沈先生，我们到了，请您下车。”

沈巍被司机叫起来，他似乎被拉到了郊区，沈巍踩到实地还是觉得不真实，他看着周围的景致，龙城竟然还有这样的地方，他从来都没见过。

眼前的别墅有三层楼高，沈巍感觉自己和这里格格不入，他被引着走到大宅的门口，回头看了一眼刚才进来的地方还有铁门，沈巍皱了下眉，立刻被迎接的管家发现。

“少爷可有什么不满意？”

少爷？这又是什么称呼？沈巍腹诽，他也不是毫无想法的人，这一路来他都在揣测赵云澜是把他放在什么位置，可能是他天真，他隐约觉得赵云澜对他还算挺好的，甚至有一点特殊。他承认赵云澜似乎对他有一点危险的吸引力，沈巍不打算在意这些小事，无论是称呼还是安排他都不会有异议。

沈巍摇头，腼腆地笑了下。

管家领着他进了大宅，给他解说这里的大致结构，最好不要动主人家的书房和主卧，有什么需要都可以提，最后领他到二楼的左手边，第一间房被打开了门。

“这是您的房间。”

沈巍这才有机会说了进来以后的一句话，“好，谢谢您。”

他小心翼翼地坐在自己小套间的沙发上，缓缓地舒了一口气。沈巍走到窗子边，房子后面有一片种满鲜花土地，他刚刚经过的前院草坪，别墅门前的两侧种了两棵很大很大树，枝繁叶茂。进来以后没有见到其他人，这里干活的人都好像城堡里的小精灵似的。沈巍在床角坐下，他还是有些紧张，总感觉像在做梦，赵云澜没在这里，这是他的家么？看起来好像是，沈巍转了一圈熟悉自己的房间，一切都准备好了，他没什么特别需要的，很妥帖很恰当。他打开衣柜，好几套家居服，还有外出的衣服，全都给他准备好了。

床头上摆着一小沓的纸张，还有支钢笔，沈巍拿起来看了看，是赵云澜要跟他签订的买卖合同，约法三章，保密协议等等，沈巍也没有细细地去看这本身就意味着丧权辱国的条约，草草地签了名字。

沈巍想洗个澡，他好疲惫，明明没做什么，可忐忑的心却像是跑了两万公里。没人给他介绍赵云澜到底是怎样的人，可他动动脑子就能想到，赵云澜以前绝不是现在这样的企业家，他摸到过赵云澜身上的伤疤，被利器割伤的伤痕边缘整齐，疤痕却深重，他的背景或许会比那些保镖的西服还要黑。

沈巍担心这处看着正常，却不一定是真的，热水淋在他脑袋上，沈巍也想不明白赵云澜到底看上他什么了，风雨里救他一把，却又带给他另外一场冰雪，是要他做笼中雀？

反正不会是含在嘴里怕化了的宝贝。捧在心上？他想都不敢想，可别自取其辱了。

沈巍陷入困惑的泡沫里，他洗好了擦干身体走出来，穿上准备的家居服，颜色倒是有些鲜艳了，他从前还没穿过这种奶橘色的衣服，许是赵云澜养人的喜好吧，米色的裤子倒还正常，可他左转右转也没找到内裤。沈巍穿好上衣，觉得有些宽松了。他拿起来裤子，发现是松紧腰的。这是在为他怀孕做准备，还是作其他某种用途？

他咬着嘴唇若有所思，似乎电光火石之间被打通了关窍。沈巍没那么傻，从这些隐藏的暗示他拼凑出来一个成形的答案，他并不多么受欢迎。他的位置也不是那么特殊的，沈巍可能是第一个，但也有可能是第一百个。

沈巍穿好裤子把从旧衣服中掏出来的木头小鸟压在枕头下面，躺进被子里，再把空调一度一度调低。冷气让他凉爽许多，脑子也清醒了些，他也不求别的，做好一个工具该做的事，在这里安生待着就好。

沈巍这样子在别人眼里就过分老实了。他来了便睡，一觉睡到下午四点，沈巍从床上起来也不急着做什么事情，他吃了两颗葡萄，在屋里随意地转了一圈，捡了本时尚杂志随意地翻翻。他突然想起来自己应该做点正经事，与其看这没什么意思的杂志不如了解一下赵云澜。

“他怎么样？”

赵云澜今晚是特意回来的，他想见这位新入住的客人，心情说不上急迫，他也没带过人住进自己的宅子里，这感觉还有些新奇。赵云澜一到家就问起沈巍，管家都有些意外。

“没吃东西，睡到下午。”

赵云澜挑了挑眉，脱了大衣递给管家，径直走上楼去找沈巍。

“睡醒了怎么不下来吃晚饭？”

沈巍被吓了一跳，手机都没拿住掉到腿上，他扶了扶眼镜，强自镇定好神情，赵云澜这是特意回来看他的情况，沈巍不了解他只好按照规矩正常地和赵云澜打招呼。

“赵老板。”

青年的嗓音温润好听，却难以言喻的生疏，赵云澜的脚步声被地毯吸光，他走到沈巍面前，语气放松，甚至带着些情人般的亲昵埋怨，“不吃东西怎么行？你这作息可不太好。”

沈巍想反驳两句，但他转瞬想到赵云澜可能是在告诫他以后怀孕可不要再这么任性，他轻轻点头以示顺从。

“走吧，下楼吃饭。”

沈巍简直快要被误以为是哑巴，他不发表自己的观点，吃饭很平淡，赵云澜说点什么他也是微微笑作为回应，也没有冒然地给对面的男主人夹菜，只是安安静静地吃自己的饭。他吃饱以后撂下碗筷，跟赵云澜说，“我回房间了。”

“等下。”赵云澜细嚼慢咽吃得比沈巍稍微多些，这会儿还没吃完，怎么和他想得不太一样，是不是照顾不周，沈巍为什么不和他像之前那般亲近。

“你不高兴？”赵云澜问。

沈巍被问得一愣，突然觉得拘束起来，好像隐藏秘密的气球被扎破流出来内心的苦水来，他也说不出到底有什么委屈，这种对待已经优于之前上百倍，沈巍别无所求，他局促地摇着头。

“没有。”

“你……看过合同了？”赵云澜猜测，他明明还没打算把这份合同给沈巍，他觉得有点亏待这位了，所以打算再加一些对沈巍有利的条款。不过他昨晚也没和管家说清楚，可能是疏忽了。他以后再慢慢对沈巍好些，能弥补这个小小的过失。

“嗯。”沈巍低头想了想，淡淡地说，“很公平。”

合约表明他生完孩子之后就可以走，还可以拿到剩下的一百万酬劳，沈巍觉得也不亏，毕竟他后续的学习资金就有了。这没什么不好的，沈巍不知道还有什么不满的。赵云澜透露出一丝不耐烦的神情，沈巍对于察言观色还比较敏锐，也许是小时候太在意自己与别人的不同，练就了这样出神入化的本领。

“赵老板其实不用再给我钱，还清了那四百万我已经很感激。”沈巍看着赵云澜把碗当啷摔在桌子上，他有些抗拒地远离餐桌，勉强自己说下去，“我保证生完孩子就走，不会纠缠您。”

沈巍忍不住去获得第三者的赞同，他明明看到老管家对他的认可，但为什么赵云澜看起来更生气了。沈巍被拉离餐桌，赵云澜很明显心情不悦，他们拉拉扯扯地上了二楼进到沈巍房间。沈巍不清楚自己究竟哪句话说错了，惹得赵云澜快要发怒。他会不会丢回到那个龙潭虎穴，秘密保不住，他恐怕过不了几日就得丧命。

“沈巍，我看你还是别说话了。我要是差你那点辛苦费，还把你接到这来。”赵云澜态度不好，关上门音量就提高了，沈巍被他这么大声吓到。

“对不起。”沈巍赶紧道歉，虽然他也不知道错哪了。

赵云澜只觉得头疼，他根本没想让沈巍这么低姿态住进来，沈巍是第一个被他接到家里来照顾的人，不是说代孕他的孩子就会比较珍贵，是他有些看好沈巍，可现在到底是哪里错了，他怎么就找不到这个源头。他抬起头来余光瞥到那本已经签了字的合同，快步上前他把纸张在手里撕成四块。

“这个不作数！”赵云澜说，“等我再拟一版。”

沈巍迷惑不解，这当然是赵云澜说得算，如果更改条件他也都可以接受，他们约定的内容可能会牵扯到许多细则，但大方向早就定好了，他要给赵云澜生孩子，然后离开。这很简单，他也不会说出去。

“好啊。”沈巍同意，但他真不明白为什么两个字也能惹赵云澜发火。是，赵云澜表现得一点都不明显，可是兔子天生嗅得到猎手的味道，他能闻到赵云澜不悦的气息。沈巍忍不住退后，远离赵云澜的气势，退到床边躲开赵云澜似乎要发怒的迹象。

“你就不问问我加什么条件，沈巍，你都不想为你自己争取点权利？你真的不在乎？”赵云澜不确定沈巍是真的无欲无求，连提起钱这种俗烂的东西也透着一股清高劲儿，刻在骨子里磋磨不掉，亦或者是要从他这谋个更好的未来，赵云澜猜不透沈巍聪明的脑袋瓜里的小心思，他大发慈悲地直接问了，“你想要什么？”

沈巍有点害怕赵云澜这样子，他料想如果说什么都不要赵云澜恐怕多少会厌恶他。可他又不想让赵云澜发现他心底里的害怕，赵云澜是个危险源，对于陌生事物和环境的恐惧，对自己即将遭受的苦难的畏缩，如果被发现他这样懦弱，这面上的云淡风轻又是作什么虚假表演。

沈巍说：“我想养条狗，行吗？”

赵云澜咧嘴笑了，沈巍倒是有点意思，他摸着自己的胡子，惦记着沈巍的身体，“这也未免太简单了吧。”

沈巍猜想赵云澜可能是让他要些物质条件，他只想要一条狗陪他，上学那时候不能养狗，有只毛茸茸的宠物陪着他，以后也可以带走，他带不走孩子还不能带条狗走么？赵大老板不会这么小气的。

“我还有点事情，晚上八点来收你小狗的保护费。”

赵云澜说完就走了，也没动沈巍的一根汗毛。可是沈巍却坐立不安起来，八点像是紧箍咒一样套在他头上，他时不时地看一眼钟，生怕下一秒就到了。

上次和赵云澜做，全赖于那令人不齿的下作法子，他根本不会那么袒露自己的心声，沈巍想到那天晚上就皮肤发紧，他攥着手里的被子拧得不像样，他竟然说了那么多羞耻的话，还让赵云澜……沈巍头都快浸到枕头里了，恨不得捂死自己算了。他怎么能做出这样的事，可一会儿赵云澜会来，会再一次把他弄成那晚颠三倒四的模样。沈巍头脑清醒，他要怀孩子不能喝酒也不能吃药，赵云澜也不会戴套，他们的接触将是紧密的，毫无阻碍的，他想到这里，已经觉得自己的廉耻似乎也完全不存在了。

04

沈巍在床上挣扎了半天，要不要逃跑，临阵脱逃是缩头乌龟的行为，他不能这么做，赵云澜帮他还了债，还免他受皮肉之苦，说不准还救了他的命，算是他的救命恩人，沈巍不能做这么失信的事。他磨磨蹭蹭地进去浴室洗澡，稍微抚慰了一下前端，他不想待会儿表现得太差，万一赵云澜不满意他，再回到原来那种处境，他想都不敢想。沈巍手上搓揉着自己红红的龟头，他对这些事不太熟悉，缓慢上移的欲望稍微让他有了点经验。热水淋着他的身体，沈巍稍微体会到一点快感，他不敢射，清理干净自己的阴部，便擦干了身上的水离开浴室。

沈巍真空穿着浴袍，擦干头发上的水钻进被子里，他想了想，把浴衣也给脱掉。左右一会儿也穿不了，沈巍浑身发粉，他心里羞耻，却又打开了自己去配合，只要他真的怀孕了，就不用再遭受这样的劫难。

赵云澜不到八点就处理完公务，他迫不及待地推开沈巍的房门，美人似乎睡着了，他轻手轻脚地关上门，走到床边看到沈巍的肩头光裸，手臂露在外面，好像什么都没有穿。赵云澜旖旎地遐想沈巍光滑白皙的皮肤盖在被单下面，带着一丝水汽，温热的线条紧致柔和。

他轻轻地揭开被子，验证自己的想法。赵云澜贪婪的目光沿着沈巍那瘦削的背脊滑下，隐蔽的股缝，他知悉两条腿之间遮盖的风光，绮丽得摄人心魄。赵云澜再控制不住自己的手，抚上沈巍的腰侧，顺着弧度摸上臀瓣。

沈巍本来也没睡死，他只是等着赵云澜，不知不觉就有点昏沉，温热的手掌落在他身上，沈巍一下就醒了，他睁开眼睛就看到赵云澜来了。他忍住没有躲开赵云澜的抚摸，袖口蹭得他细痒。这样的位置好似拒人千里，却一点防护都没有，把自己的弱点完全暴露给对方，沈巍觉得自己已经做得足够好了。赵云澜只要想摸，甚至可以把手指插到自己的阴道里，沈巍微微蜷缩着腿，屁股自然挺翘，好像在主动往外送到赵云澜手中一般。

他听见赵云澜调笑，“我听说打屁股能促进排卵，要不要试试？”

沈巍全部都尽力配合，他不会拒绝，早一日怀孕就早些免去这酷刑。沈巍调整了姿势，他感觉到臀部一直被赵云澜搓揉，不时地刮过后穴会阴，还有他那个即将被使用的穴口。沈巍伏趴在床上，臀部就成了最高峰的存在，落入敌手软乎乎的肉自然不能幸免，轻巧的巴掌也能把他的屁股打得粉嫩。

赵云澜手指骨节分明，男人力气很大，落在沈巍臀肉上却放轻了许多，他摸摸臀尖揉了两把，左右均匀地拍在沈巍的屁股蛋上，七零八落的巴掌让粉白的臀肉一小会儿就全都红了，他瞧见沈巍的脖子耳根也红得厉害，真是个害羞的小家伙。

沈巍的腿被垫到他自个的身子下面，屁股撅着，摩挲着赵云澜的手。赵云澜就是很想欺负这个年轻的宠儿，沈巍确实别具一格，他不再打了，转而摸着沈巍两瓣屁股中间藏着的前穴，鲜红的穴口已经有些湿了。他拨弄了两下入口，手掌轻拍在沈巍红红的穴口上，他亲眼看着那软小的阴蒂抖了抖，沈巍细微的呻吟响起。

赵云澜故意吓他，“我还没用力呢，这就受不了了？沈巍，别乱动，你要听话。我以前有个不听话的手下，被手腕粗的棍子打，我把棍子都打折了也没敢叫喊一声。”

沈巍不知道赵云澜是什么意思，是要他闭嘴么？心想他那么柔嫩的地方，要是被赵云澜抽上一顿，不死也活不成了，他身体有些瑟缩地发抖，不轻不重地巴掌提醒着他赶紧开口说点好听的。可是谁知道他正好又挨了一下，结结实实地拍在被始作俑者赵云澜拨开的前穴上，整个阴部被凛冽的掌风笼住，沈巍不可抑制地尖叫一声，细瘦的腰抬了一下又失了气力挺不住跌在床垫上。他害怕了，刚刚又叫出来了赵云澜会怎么罚他，会不会把那根手腕粗的棍子打断插在他的屁股里？

“赵，赵老板，别打了，”沈巍的眼泪挂在下眼睑上，睫毛上都是细小的泪花，可怜巴巴地说，“别打那了，会打坏的。”

赵云澜本来已经忘了傍晚时发生的那点不愉快，可沈巍总是这么生疏地叫他，赵云澜又不高兴了，他的巴掌倒是真的没有再打在沈巍的双性器官上。

“你自己掰开屁股，”沈巍听从赵云澜的秘密，等着被硬热的阴茎贯穿，“用点劲儿，快点，别让我帮你。”

沈巍想到赵云澜说得棍子，不敢不听话，手指头立刻把臀瓣分开，他觉得凉风舔舐着他的股缝，见不得光的性器都露出来，赵云澜全都看过摸过也肏过。沈巍忍着羞耻，急迫地呼吸着，他害怕的苗头又冒出尖尖的角，快要戳破他的心脏。

赵云澜从抽屉拿出来一根细长的调教鞭，真皮的前端在手上试了试，紧接着落在沈巍的后穴上，他零星的火气，撒在这柔弱的地方似乎足够恰当，沈巍双腿动了动，哽咽被他吞回喉咙里。赵云澜抽了几拍，把红肿的后穴抽得翕张着口，还沾了些前面流出来的少许水渍，温温吞吞地吸着细长冰凉的鞭杆，受着羞耻的捻弄。

沈巍的眼泪滚落到丝绸枕巾上，他两手抓着枕头的角，咬着布料让自己不发出羞耻的声音，他害怕地想求饶，赵云澜不再抽他有用的前穴，后面被无情地责罚。

赵云澜解开手腕的扣子，把衬衫挽了上去，他都没来得及换衣服，就直奔沈巍这来了，这没良心的小东西，不让他好好吃完晚饭不说，要求也不肯照常提，沈巍明明就是不满意，却还死犟着跟他作对。

“你要是现在还不说，以后就都不用说了。”赵云澜的鞭子压在本该是睾丸的会阴上，在沈巍性器的皮肉由上至下慢慢地滑动，威慑不言而喻，赵云澜把沈巍转过来直面他，虽然有些心疼，也没给沈巍擦眼泪。

赵云澜衣冠楚楚，只是脱了西装外套，挽着袖子，如果不是那散落的两根发丝，沈巍简直以为被情欲影响的只有他自己，他眼前又被泪水模糊。

“我，我能不能穿内裤？”沈巍被吓得够呛，他害怕赵云澜还要打他弱小挺立的阴茎，他小心地问，衣服宽松可能是正常的，但是不穿内裤他觉得耻辱。虽然他也是出来卖的，但这也是公平的交易，用不着故意侮辱他的人格吧。沈巍用胳膊擦着眼睛，他下面火辣辣的，明天要是不穿内裤和裤子摩擦肯定又是一番好受。

赵云澜微微眯眼，他拉开衣柜扫了两眼，床边的柜子也没有内裤的影子，赵云澜不明白是自己的令下得不清楚，还是有人故意要给沈巍下马威，这该死的一件件一桩桩，他都能感觉到恶意，更别提心思敏感的沈巍了。

赵云澜冷哼一声，沈巍以为自己的要求过分了，拉着被子挡住身体，他浑身上下寸缕不着，跟赵云澜对比起来更是显得卑贱。他不想再挨上两记鞭子，虽然不是很疼，但很令人惊惧。

“我看这宅子也该换换人了。”赵云澜缓和了脾气，这不应该怪沈巍，要是谁给他气受还不得给这房盖掀了，他把鞭子一扔说，“你放心，叫我以后孩子的妈妈受委屈，肯定是不能够的。”

沈巍看赵云澜不再打算责罚他，说得话不论是真的还是假的，都多多少少地温暖了他的心，沈巍破涕而笑，笑容虽浅但好歹比之前陌生的感觉让赵云澜舒心。

“我们该干点正经事了。”

沈巍听闻臊得身上都泛着粉，脖颈和脸都严重充血，红扑扑的生怕别人不知道他在害羞。

他张开腿，前面湿润的小口子微微开合，准备好了被赵云澜的凶器贯穿，沈巍的态度也明显缓和，甚至愿意再多和赵云澜说两句悄悄话。

“打得我好痛，你稍微轻点。”沈巍揉碎了嗓音带着些娇意，在赵云澜两个人之间的声音又轻又弱。

“遵命。”


End file.
